


a pumpkin carver and a cute boy

by laylamar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, carving?, cuteness, fluff in the end i guess, i have no clue, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylamar/pseuds/laylamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spends the month of October carving pumpkins and Louis hates Halloween. Then again, he sort of doesn't. Also, bad jokes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pumpkin carver and a cute boy

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!!!!! this is my first finished fic and i'm not really sure how to feel about it but it's kinda cute so i hope u guys like it :) please leave comments and kudos ok thanks. ALSO, sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Louis lets out an exasperated sigh as he walks down the narrow sidewalk that accompanies his street. It's light out, the air is cool, and warm colored leaves are falling from the trees. He couldn't complain, this was perfect weather to be outside. Which is why he was taking a walk. He wasn't taking a casual stroll outside to gawk at a hot local neighbor that just so happens to be outside in his yard during the month of October everyday of the week. Definitely not. Although, he couldn't ignore the boy's long curly nest of hair that was sometimes in a bun on top of his head, or either wrapped in a bandana that complimented his chocolate curls. 

Louis kept distance, far enough so that the mystery boy wouldn't notice that he took a walk everyday past his house. Louis was meters away from the boy now, he could faintly see his brown worn boots and cloth around his head. Louis has done this for the past 13 days, and he couldn't decide if it was outright creepy or acceptable because of how attractive the boy was. Louis decided to go with the latter. 

He was closer now, starting to pick at his nails so it seemed like he was oblivious to the boy. He glanced up a few times, to make sure he wasn't accidentally walking in the middle of the fucking road, and to notice that there were about a dozen carved pumpkins in the lad's yard, and one in the boy's hand that he was currently carving. Louis giggled softly, shaking his head a bit at how ridiculous his neighbors yard looked. He never knew why the hell this boy carved pumpkins so damn much. All of the pumpkins had different facial expressions, and some larger than the others. 

Louis hated Halloween. He didn't understand the point in carving a round orange fruit for fun, and why people payed money to buy costumes to act as someone different for a night to get free candy. He could just as easily stay inside and watch Spider-Man, and act as though he was a character from the movie. That way, he wasn't spending his money on useless costumes and gaining extra weight from the candy that he would gather if he were to go out. He was twenty-two, for God's sake. Why would he go trick-or-treating anyway?

Louis was lost in his thoughts about the foolish holiday, he almost couldn't hear the loud shouting that was coming from across the street. His head shot up quickly, only to be faced towards a large black truck that was feet away. Louis shrieked loudly, and ran as quickly as he could forward, only to fall face first into the hard cement. He could hear the tires screeching against the pavement, and a knife clattering to the ground near him. 

In seconds, there was someone kneeling over Louis. He could hardly breathe. The figure had broad shoulders and a prominent jawline. His lips were a plump pink, wet and soft looking. The boy's eyes were viridescent in color, and pierced into his own. He also had long ringlets that were wrapped in a black bandana, and a frown that was etched onto his face. And if Louis said he thought he wasn't looking in the eyes of Jesus Christ right now, he would be a lying son of a bitch.

"Are you alright?" the beautiful creature asked, still above Louis. He was sure he wasn't human, someone this alluring couldn't be. Louis was gazing at this piece of artwork before him, until he realized that he should probably reply unless he wanted the boy to assume he was going into cardiac arrest. 

"I'm okay," Louis replied, trying to sound unfazed, although he's sure his response sounded more like a breaching whale and a crying baby in between. 

The boy, still above Louis, smiled widely down at him and finally decided to move off of him. Louis tried not to whine in protest, and let the boy grasp his small hand to help him up as well. 

Curly firmly held out his hand. "I'm Harry, by the way. 'm glad you're still alive after that." 

Louis gladly took the boy's, Harry's, large hand in his own and shook it politely.

"I'm Louis. And I'm glad I'm still alive after that also. Thanks for yelling at me." 

"It's the least I could do, I wouldn't want to go a day without an attractive lad walking past my house everyday." 

Shit.

He's caught him. He knows. 

Louis blushed ferociously, trying to come up with a witty excuse before Harry simply chuckled and led him over to his yard after picking up the large knife that had clattered to the ground before. 

Louis looked around at the pumpkins carefully, now that he was up close and personal with them. He still thought this was funny, and weird, and maybe a bit confusing. 

"Why do you already have so many pumpkins carved? It's not Halloween yet." 

Louis watched Harry nod as he picked up the pumpkin he was working on before Louis had his near death experience. 

"I like Halloween. It's one of my favorite holidays, and pumpkin carving is something to pass the time. It's fun too, sort off. Actually, it's really lame. But it's something I've enjoyed since I was a child," Harry finishes simply, sticking his knife back into the ribs of the pumpkin. 

As much as seeing a knife being plunged into a pumpkin should be unpleasant, it was everything but. Maybe it's because of how deep Harry's voice is, and how large his hands are. And how much he would gladly love for Harry's hands and lips to be wrapped around his aching--okay. Louis should stop. 

He quickly snaps out of his trance and looks up at Harry, watching him cut different designs into the pumpkin. He has his bottom lip pulled between his teeth softly, and his eyebrows are scrunched together in concentration. Louis tries not to laugh out loud about how strange this is. He's watching a very good looking stranger carve a pumpkin, and he can only think about how much he wants to get to know Harry, and how achingly beautiful this boy is. 

Louis thinks he might like Halloween a tad bit more. 

***

It's October 31st, Halloween, and Harry is too busy in the bathroom putting on his banana costume to notice that Louis has sneaked around the bathroom door, silently taking pictures of Harry. 

It's only been eighteen days since the two men talked for the first time, but Louis feels as if he knows everything he needs to know about Harry. He's learnt that Harry really enjoys corny jokes, and tight jeans. He likes old music and singing is what he does best. He's twenty-years old, and either as intelligent as a seventy three year old man, or as silly as a five year old boy. He has the most beautiful smile, the kind that makes your heart flutter, and a kind soul. And most importantly, he has Louis, because Louis can't even begin to imagine life before Harry. 

"Hey, Lou?" Harry asks suddenly, turning to face towards Louis.

Louis jumps in surprise, not realizing that Harry noticed he was watching him. He coughs lightly and hums. 

"Yes?" 

"What's the first thing ghosts do when they get into a car?"

Louis stares at Harry directly, trying to suppress a grin. He raises his eyebrows, signaling for Harry to continue his thought.

Harry beams brightly, trying to not laugh before answering, "They boo-kle their seatbelts!"

Louis is in love.


End file.
